logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Cook
This article is about the former British travel operator. For the parent company’s logo, see Thomas Cook Group. For its airline subsidiaries, see Thomas Cook Airlines (defunct), Condor (operational) and Thomas Cook Airlines Scandinavia (operational). Founded in 1841, Thomas Cook Group was a British travel operator and one of the oldest in the world. It offered packaged holidays and a group of airlines, including Thomas Cook Airlines and Condor in Germany, and was one of the oldest travel companies in the world until it filed for bankruptcy on 23 September 2019, closing all operations after 178 years. 1880–1914 Introduced in 1880, the globe symbol appeared on a handful of brochure covers in the late 19th century. Its use became more widespread after 1900 and it also featured on the cover of 'The Traveller's Gazette', Thomas Cook's monthly travel magazine, from 1902. 1914–1928 A fifth continent, Australasia, was added to the ribbons around the globe in 1914, to reflect Thomas Cook’s expanding global business. Thomas Cook 1919.png|"Flying globe" variant used in America, France & South Africa. (1919) 1928–1930 A fifth ribbon was added to the globe symbol in 1928, and "Cook's Tours" became "Cook's Travel Service". 1930–1935 The simpler TC&S (i.e. Thomas Cook & Son) symbol replaced the globe in 1930. It was mainly used on Thomas Cook's Continental brochures during the 1930s. 1935–1939 The ship logo and "Cook's For Travel" slogan were introduced in the mid-1930s. They appeared chiefly on Thomas Cook's British brochures and publicity material. Operations temporarily ceased during the Second World War. 1947–1974 Introduced after World War Two, this symbol combined the scallop shell emblem of pilgrims with the winged helmet of Mercury, Messenger of the Gods. A globe was also included for good measure. This logo featured on company letterheads and shop windows rather than brochure covers...although it did sometimes appear within brochures. 1947–1955 This strapline was also introduced after the Second World War. It was used - in various colours and typefaces - on the front covers of our brochures until the mid-1950s. 1955–1974 The word "Cooks" - again in various colours and typefaces, but without an apostrophe - appeared on our brochure and marketing literature from the mid-1950s until the early 1970s. 1974–1989 A new corporate identity - the words "Thomas Cook" in "flame red" - was adopted for the first time in 1974. 1989–2001 In 1989, with the growth of the Thomas Cook Group's prominence, a consistent standard was required. The revised identity, launched in October 1989, saw the introduction of the red brick logo and a standard Thomas Cook Red. 2001–2013 In 2001, following the acquisition of Thomas Cook by Condor & Neckermann, a new logo was introduced, combining the Thomas Cook name with the blue and yellow (representing sea and sun) "holiday" colours of C&N. This logo continues to be used in India, and Thomas Cook India, which was sold by the Thomas Cook Group to Fairfax Financial in 2012, has never introduced the Sunny Heart logo. 2013–2019 In October 2013, the Thomas Cook Group of companies united for the first time in its history under one identifier, named the 'Sunny Heart'. Following a series of financial difficulties, the company halted trading and entered compulsory liquidation on 23 September 2019, closing all operations after 178 years. In November 2019, Chinese investment corporation Fosun International through Fosun Tourism Group (which already has the Thomas Cook venture in the country) acquired the Thomas Cook name and logo, along with Casa Cook and Cook's Club hotel brands. The brand will revived by Fosun in the first half of 2020. Category:Defunct Category:Thomas Cook Group Category:Travel Category:Retail outlets in the United Kingdom Category:Travel companies in the United Kingdom Category:London Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:1841